swintfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Star Wars Integrated Fanon Wiki
Welcome to the Star Wars Integrated Fanon Wiki (SWINTFANON) A Star Wars fan wiki, where fans add content without warping the storyline. This is a wiki where you, as a fan, can add your own characters, places and events into the star wars saga, but where the Star Wars storyline still stands, and where all content must be compatible with the Star Wars Canon continuity. Check it out! What is it all about? This wiki was inspired by Star Wars: Fanon, a wiki filled with thousands of beautiful articles made by fans. Unfortunately, however, there is no continuity whatsoever on this wiki. There are dozens of "alternative star wars sagas" made up by multiple users, often featuring themselves as main characters. There is content taken from Harry Potter, Game of Thrones, Bionicle and Star Trek. There are joke articles, characters from the real world (Earth), and other painful negative content, all of which makes Star Wars Fanon a hectic and disorderly mess. Hence, Star Wars Integrated Fanon was created. This wiki has several rules ensuring the quality of the works submitted, ensuring the continuity of events and their compatibility with events in the Star Wars Canon timeline. Ten Rules 1: All content must relate to Star Wars. All content must relate to Star Wars, and take place in the Star Wars Universe. 2: All content must be compatible with the Canon Star Wars Saga. Adding content is fine, rewriting the whole story is not. Anakin Skywalker was born in 41 BBY on Tatooine. He died in 4 ABY over Endor. The Clone Wars occurred between 22 BBY and 19 BBY. The Death Star destroyed Alderaan in 0 ABY. The Galaxy was created in 13,000,000,000 BBY, and the Universe was created in 13,700,000,000 BBY. These are Star Wars Canon facts, you are not allowed to change them to suit your own version of the story. 3: Alternative Universes are strictly prohibited. Making "alternative universes", "alternative Star Wars sagas", "alternate timelines" is strictly prohibited. Making multiple versions of characters, objects, places or events to suit your own version of the Star Wars saga is likewise prohibited. Pages of major characters from Canon Star Wars will be free for all users to add content. 4: Crossovers from other fantasy worlds are prohibited. No material from Star Trek, Harry Potter, Game of Thrones, LEGO Bionicle, Lord of the Rings or any other movie, series, book or game that is not Star Wars. Content inspired by material from other fantasy universes is fine, but it must be under a different name and must relate to Star Wars. For example: Lord Voldemort, a Sith Lord who hunted down Jedi Knight Harry Potter after killing his parents ''> No ''Darth Murad, a Sith Lord who hunter down Jedi Knight Arin Pent after killing his parents > ''Fine '''5: Real world content is prohibited.' No content involving the Planet Earth, the Solar System, the Milky Way Galaxy, or any real-world people, places or events. This is Star Wars. It occurred a long time ago, in a galaxy far far away. Events and characters inspired by real world people are fine (Canon Star Wars is full of them) but please do not make it too explicit. 6: No Fan Fiction pages. As much as some of the great books of Star Wars (such as the Thrawn Novels) are, essentially, fan fiction; most fan fiction is of poor quality, and more importantly, almost always ends up unfinished, resulting in abandoned works that sit on the wiki for years afterwards. 7: Follow Wikia style and layout. Create your articles in Wikia style. Use a layout similar to what you would find on Wookiepedia (or Wikipedia). Break down your articles into sections, using headings and subheadings to introduce different topics. Use proper spelling and grammar. 8: Credit your images. It is important that you credit the creators of images you upload, as artists often spend great deals of tine and effort making them. Be especially careful when taking images from places like Pinterest or Deviantart, as artists from these sites have been known to threaten legal action against people who steal their images. If at all possible, always ask artists for permission. Please do not upload images with watermarks. Please do not upload images that show excessive violence, gore or are sexually explicit. 9: English please. This wiki is in English. Please do not write here in any other language, except personal messages. Please use proper spelling and grammar. Please refrain from using foul, sexually explicit or racist language. 10: No children. No one under the age of 13 is permitted to create content. Check it out! Click on any category or go to all categories! Category:Browse Category:Articles by Vractomorph